


Happy New Year

by lol_chan



Series: Days of the Year [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, this is the sappiest thing i have ever written..., tsukkiyama fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Seriously</em>, it’s your fault.”</p><p>Kei shrugs, when in all honesty he knows it’s his fault they are drinking too-bitter (practically burnt) coffee.</p><p> </p><p>((a.k.a. tsukkiyama morning fluff, because we all need it))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gianthorseshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianthorseshoe/gifts), [thesilverletterxx (kamisero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamisero/gifts), [ActingJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActingJester/gifts).



> i SWEAR i was going to write more but an unexpected class came up, and well,, a bunch of other things, but! this is dedicated to three of the sweetest, most adorable people i've ever met, thank you for being my friends!! :)
> 
> the title is p self-explanatory lol, this is my gift to you for 2016!!! hope you will always smile and find happiness during this year :)
> 
> beta-read by my tumblr friends: trixsterdust and hoshikyuu  
> cross-posted to tumblr

* * *

“You should have let me do it.” Kei says, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and settling his chin in the crook of his neck. Tadashi’s like a round-the-year heater—seriously, he’s  _always_  that warm—and any warmth is welcome after getting out of bed, especially his  _favourite_  kind—the one that smells of vanilla, and a little bit of lavender.

 

“I just got up and brushed, then came here.” Tadashi replies, then, “Hey, that tickles, you know,” when Kei snuggles closer without warning. He can hear him pour water into the reservoir, take out the ground beans, and put them in. He sways with Tadashi when he moves.

 

“Oi, Tsukki, open your eyes.” Tadashi chides, still busy with his work— _and how did he know his eyes were closed?—_ busy with brewing the perfect mix like he does, every time the machine is in his hands.

 

“Not until you pay attention to me.” Kei puffs his cheeks, “And forget this horrific, haunted, wonky piece of metal.”

 

Tadashi laughs— _actually_ rests the cup down to clutch his stomach—says, in between giggles, “It  _not_  horrific,  _or_  haunted,  _or_  a wonky piece of metal, Tsukki,” then just laughs more. “It’s just a normal coffee machine.”

 

Kei pouts, puffs his cheeks some more, and is then stuck with an idea.

 

He pokes his boyfriend’s side sharply. The scream Tadashi lets out is incredible.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Seriously_ , it’s  _your_  fault.”

 

Kei shrugs noncommittally, when in all honesty he knows it’s his fault they are drinking too-bitter (practically  _burnt_ ) coffee. Tadashi tries to look like Kei kicked his last puppy off the earth  _as_  best as he can, but in his case, he just ends up looking cute.

 

“Who  _ever_  thought it’d be a ‘good idea’ to have a tickle fight in the  _middle_  of the kitchen and splashing it with sugar, I mean—” Tadashi continues rambling on, making quotation marks in the air with his hands, but Kei cuts in on the dramatic monologue.

 

_“You’re too cute.”_

 

“—now we’ll have to—wait,  _what_?”

 

Colour rises to Tadashi’s cheeks, and it’s  _so_  analogous to what happens to love struck anime girls that it’s almost hilarious. It’s cute that this would happen to Tadashi two years into their relationship, but Kei doesn’t say it, yet, for the sake of his boyfriend’s blood pressure.

 

“W-w-what? I mean, you too, Tsukki!”

 

Tadashi hides his face behind his fingers, and— _crap_ , this amount of adorableness is bad for his heart, especially so soon in the day.

 

Kei’s blushing too, mostly on the inside, because he wills the blush to stay down as he moves in on Tadashi with a hawkish intensity, leans forward in his kotatsu seat and rests his elbows on the table.

 

“ _Oh_? How come you never told me before?”

 

Their feet bump under the kotatsu, and Kei presses the near-freezing tips of his toes to the flat of Tadashi’s foot. Tadashi doesn’t recoil—pushes back into his toes, and blushes some more. If his ears go anymore red, they’ll light up like the small red Christmas lights that shine on the tree outside their flat.

 

“ _Geez_ , if only people could see what a total  _sap_  you are, Tsukki…”  

 

Kei agrees inwardly—and is glad that they haven’t, because there wouldn’t be an end to the  _teasing_ —but he smirks for now.

 

“ _Ah_ , enough already,” Tadashi sighs, grabbing the box of cereal from the table. “I’m just having this. This,” he says, eyeing his cup, “Tastes more horrible than _Broccoli_.”

 

Now it’s Kei’s turn to blush. “Didn’t we promise not to mention the Broccoli ever, even if the kitchen ended itself?” He stops his brain before it drifts to the dark, dark past, when he had skewered Tadashi’s favourite vegetable on steel skewers on put them in the microwave (an honest mistake), and nearly burned the house down.

 

Tadashi shakes his head, his mouth full of fruitloops. He swallows before he speaks, “The ’not-to-mention-until-the-kitchen-dies’ promise is off if you’re being as unfair as you are, Tsukki.” He throws a loop at Kei, and it’s a red one, probably a strawberry—lucky—so Kei catches and eats it.

 

“ _Ew_.”

 

It was a cherry loop, an awful, god-forsaken flavor that ruins the cereal for him, and Tadashi’s laughing way too hard. Kei holds out his hand for a strawberry one, but Tadashi throws an orange one at him instead. It lands in his hair.

 

Kei dusts his hair, “Now I’ll have to wash it.” he states, because it’s full of crystallized sugar.

 

“Don’t be a baby.” he says, but he's smiling, and Kei smiles too.

 

What a wonderful way to start the New Year.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you liked it!! :)


End file.
